


他不在家的時候

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 維克托知道，沒人在家的時候，勇利會做些什麼。勇維注意。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	他不在家的時候

維克托知道勇利會對著雜誌做什麼事。

勇利帶馬卡欽出門遛達了，又是一個維克托獨自在家的下午，他從客廳晃到書房，再走到廚房，最後跑進洗衣房，到處都找不到昨天買的雜誌，記得昨晚最後一次看到雜誌是在勇利的手上，在這狀況下只有一個可能──雜誌在勇利的房裡。

他望向勇利的房間，房門虛掩著，雖然勇利並不排斥維克托進他的房間，但維克托也不太會主動進入，畢竟那是勇利的私人空間。

他不是故意要進勇利房間的，沒錯，他只是想找昨天買的雜誌而已，所以在進門之前，維克托瞄了眼客廳的大鐘，兩點十五分。

他知道勇利和馬卡欽的散步路線，走上一圈大約一個小時，這時間足夠了。

維克托進了房，把門關回虛掩的狀態，雜誌確實就放在勇利的床頭，他躺上勇利的床看起雜誌，這次的封面人物是維克托自己，翻開來則是密密麻麻的俄文，他不曉得勇利能讀懂多少內容，不過比起內文，勇利大概更注意照片。

真巧，他也是。

翻到自己接受雜誌訪談的那一頁，但維克托要看的不是自己，而是訪問時被一起拉進鏡頭裡的勇利，照片裡的男孩笑得靦腆，就像此刻窗簾縫隙外的午後陽光，在室內照出一塊金黃，甜甜暖暖的。

但這個男孩有時候會做出意料之外的舉動。

維克托無意中看見一次，以為沒人在家的勇利躺在床上，就著雜誌封面安慰自己，而且那期的封面也是維克托，勇利小小聲地呻吟，粗喘一聲洩了出來，用沾著味道的手撫過封面，但他隨即就清理乾淨，把沾有證據的衛生紙丟入垃圾桶，滅跡之後就甜甜地睡了午覺，剩下維克托在房外不敢出聲卻又慾火難耐。

現在，維克托盯著那唯一一張男孩被收進本期雜誌的照片，開始想像勇利是如何用雜誌想著自己的，也許勇利會隔著衣物對自己搔癢，就像訓練之前的暖身，讓身體先適應那股自下身開始竄流的靜電，然後慢慢地磨蹭，直到慾望悄然挺立，就像此刻他正在做的一樣。

維克托把棉褲連著貼身衣物往下蹭了點，掏出頂端已經濕潤的性器，抹開蛋清般的體液，接下來勇利會怎麼做呢？是不是會看著照片上穿著緊身運動服的自己，想像他們正在沒有人的更衣室裡親熱？他會被勇利推到置物櫃上，一邊熱吻一邊伸手探進彼此的褲檔裡，吻帶著汗水的味道，不過他並不介意，然後，他的運動褲被猛地扯下，勇利蹲下來為他口交，沒有其他支撐的他只能緊緊依著冷冰冰的置物櫃，下身卻被吸吮得火熱，他舒服地叫出聲，但外頭還有人，所以他又自己掐斷聲音，勇利抬起頭，吐出嘴裡的性器，對他做了個壞笑，陽光一樣甜甜的男孩露出了本性，又深深地含入他愈發興奮的愛慾，直到喉嚨的深處……

不行，還少了點什麼。

維克托發現躺在愛人的床上反而更加空虛，這裡充斥著愛人的味道，卻沒有愛人的體溫和懷抱，那些用來自我安慰的玩具都放在自己的臥室裡，但他已經沒有力氣走下床了，他側過身，鼻腔埋進愛人的枕頭裡，把褲子又往下脫了些，再用沾滿體液的手探入後庭，想像著愛人正在替自己擴張才感到一絲絲的撫慰。

「哈……」

他又稍微用了點力撐開緊閉的入口，只靠著體液玩弄有些疼，讓他張著嘴抽了口氣，但他忍不住了，他現在就要，即便會痛也沒關係，他巴不得愛人此刻就在這裡弄痛他──

砰！房門突然被打開了。

門把用力撞上牆壁，木板門震得啪啪響，腦海裡念著的那個人就站在門口直直望過來，維克托愣在原地，像個做壞事被發現的孩子嚇得不敢呼吸。

那人關上門，摘掉眼鏡放在門邊的小桌上，上衣脫去就往地上扔，一邊走來一邊抽出皮帶，走到床邊，放手讓皮帶摔到地上，金屬扣環撞出心頭一驚的喀啷。

「勇利你怎麼、你不是出門……」

勇利爬上床，雙手撐在兩側困住了他。

「你在我的床上，做什麼？」

維克托想辯解，但巧克力色的目光灼傷了他，他試著發出隻字片語卻全被深吻含糊進嘴裡。

他的下身衣物被扯下，然後一陣旋轉，他被翻了過去，面向著那道窗簾縫隙，維克托這才發現原來外頭下雨了，接著，他聽見拉下拉鍊的聲音，硬物頂在他的穴口，帶著痛撐開他的身體，深深地填滿空虛，不等他適應便開始抽送，他承受著猛烈撞擊卻舒服地哭出聲，愛人又疼又愛地施以懲罰，而他只能用呻吟當作反省的表示。

維克托被插到高潮，射出的精液弄髒了床單，他自首從進入房間起便打算弄亂這裡，愛人把精液全部射進他的體內作為老實招供的獎勵，他渾身癱軟大口喘息，但嘴卻被愛人的舌給堵住。

他磨蹭著臀，感受股間的黏膩來溫存愛人的處罰，卻覺得受到的教訓還不夠，打開雙腿，向愛人露出才剛被使用過的後穴，哀求著還想被染上更多味道，體內的精液成了潤滑，愛人伸手插進發紅的穴口按壓，悶痛立刻連著酥麻讓他顫抖著叫出聲，愛人抽回手指伸到他面前，要他吃下指間的精液，他乖乖張嘴舔了乾淨。

「好吃嗎？」

維克托回答不了問題，因為愛人的唇舌再次堵住了他的嘴。

愛人要求他用嘴服侍，直到彼此的性器再次興奮起來，他的體內開始新一輪的抽插，這次他哭著直喊疼，卻捨不得說出安全語。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
